joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America
Captain America (real name Steven "Steve" Rogers) is an American war hero from World War II. He was frozen in ice for decades - long enough to survive until the 21st century. He was first discovered by the Avengers when they were searching for the Hulk in the Arctic. Personality Steve is a nice, generous man and he helps out his team whenever possible. He stays true to ideal American values, and would sacrifice his life for any other good citizen. Steve is a courageous and independent leader for his team. His personality reflects an ideal person consisting of good morals, a positive attitude with a selfless mind, he has a sense of justice and honor. He also does not take kindly to reckless behavior or suffer fools gladly. From his origins as a superhero, Steve has always devoted himself to the protection of the weak and the defense of freedom and justice. In spite of his virtues, however, Steve is plagued by his status as man out of time. Remembering his days as a soldier in World War II, Steve is worried that his idealism might be considered outdated in the modern world. Furthermore, seeing how idealized his legacy has become throughout the years, Steve sometimes believes that he might be not be able to fulfill the image the world has of him. Regardless, Steve is still seen as the pinnacle of heroism and an example for everyone to follow. Relationships * Wasp: Wasp and he both know that doing what is right is more important than their personal feelings. When he first met her, he mistook her as one of Zemo's experiments. * Tony Stark/Iron Man: Tony is Steve's ally and friend. Despite their vast differences in personality, they clearly respect each other, eventually forming a close friendship; even though they argue quite a lot. * Howard Stark: Howard Stark was one of of Caps friends back in the 1940s and one of his biggest admirers. Howard was one of the men responsible for developing Steve's unique Vibranium Shield. * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow: Natasha is Steve's close friend and teammate, becoming friends on their job as S.H.E.I.L.D. agents. Natasha even tries to set Steve up in dates at one point. * Hulk: '''Hulk is inspired by Captain America and has grown respect for him since, he's one of the few to treat him as an equal and would follow his orders to the letter. * '''Sam Wilson/Falcon: Sam becomes Steve's friend while they run together, and later recruited as an Avenger. Sam is loyal to Steve, helping Rogers with anything he needs. Powers and Abilities Artificially Superhuman Physiology: The Super Soldier Serum enhanced all of Steve's bodily functions to the peak of human potential. * Superhuman Strength: Steve is as physically strong as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. He was able to stop a moving helicopter with one hand. * Superhuman Speed: Steve can run at speeds of up to approximately 48 kph (30 mph) or higher, and has on occasion run a mile when under duress mile (1.6 kilometers) in 73 seconds (49 mph/78 kph). He was able to run at 26 mph at ease. * Superhuman Mental Process: Steve's mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. * Superhuman Senses: Steve's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. * Immortality: Since been injected with the Super Soldier Serum; Steve's aging has completely stopped, due to rapid regeneration of extensively healthy perfect cells. * Superhuman Immunity: Since been injected with the Super Soldier Serum; Steve is immune to most, if not all forms of diseases, illnesses, drugs, poisons, toxins, radiation, disorders, diseases, disabilities, etc. He also possesses physical, mental, social, spiritual, emotional, and sexual health superior to any human to have ever lived. He has endless vitality, libido, and a will to live. * Superhuman Stamina: Steve's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. * Superhuman Agility: Steve's agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can co-ordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. * Superhuman Reflexes: Steve's reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 20 km/h, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. * Superhuman Durability: Steve's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human.This level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career such as falls from several stories like when he landed on a car from 200 feet with no discomfort. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Steve's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than any normal human. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases, and disorders, also Steve cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus, due to this accelerated healing factor of his; Steve has extensively healthy perfect cells. ** Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist: Steve is a master in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts. His training first originated under combat experts Rex Applegate and William Fairbairn, whose fields of expertise were European martial arts and Chinese martial arts during WW2. While the majority of the instructors' curricula were simplified for training the Allied Forces, it is possible that they trained Steve in the more complex techniques because his body was already developed for them and because the majority of his combat knowledge (including his gymnastic-based techniques) was already established prior to his awakening by the Avengers. As a result, Steve is well versed in Boxing, Judo, Jujitsu, Historical Fencing, and Wushu. It is also possible and likely that he studied more disciplines in the present after being discovered by the Avengers and working for S.H.I.E.L.D. but it has yet to be proven. He has utilized all martial arts techniques from physical combat to chi manipulation. Steve is one of the finest martial artist earth has ever known. ** Master Shield Fighter: Steve's years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Steve can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. ** Master Tactician: Steve is an accomplished tactician. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. ** Advanced Military Operator: Steve is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, and decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles, and electronic appliances used in armed forces. ** Master Acrobat: Steve's years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. ** Indomitable Will: Steve is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs, and toxins to a great extent. Steve accepts his own mortality, and refuses to rob any sentient creature of its freedom. During the Forever War, he destroyed the Forever Crystal, deciding it was too dangerous to exist, despite the many benefits of its power. Steve is also capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. ** Professional Sketch Artist: Steve has great artistic skill which he developed from childhood. He often worked as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist even loaning his skills to the NYPD for a time. Rogers enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. ** Expert Marksman: Steve can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them. ** Weapons Proficiency: Steve does not typically utilize weapons other than his shield, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces, clubs, and even firearms. ** Multilingual: Steve is capable of fluently speaking English, French, German, Russian, Japanese, and some Italian. He might be lingual in other languages. ** Expert Driver/Pilot: Steve is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. ** Stealth: Steve was able to sneak around the HYDRA base where Bucky was held and was able to sneak around the Helicarrier, regardless of the surveillance. Equipment * Captain America uniform: As Captain America, Steve wears a water and fire retardant costume, which is made of kevlar, nomex, and lightweight titanium. The suit also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts i.e., falls from 30 meters height and cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper, and aluminum. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures. He carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace its call. * Utility Belt: Steve wears a utility belt containing mission-specific equipment such as a first aid kit (containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated bandaids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans and antidotes for some toxins) and others. * Avengers Identicard: Steve holds an Avengers Identicard that identifies him as a member of the Avengers and grants him the associated privileges. * Captain America's Shield: Steve's only weapon is his shield, a concave disk 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds. It is made of a unique Vibranium-steel alloy that has never been duplicated. The Shield was cast by American metallurgist Dr. Myron MacLain, who was contracted by the U.S. government to create an impenetrable substance to use for tanks during World War II. During his experiments, MacLain combined Vibranium with a steel alloy he was working with and created the disc-shaped shield. MacLain was never able to duplicate the process due to his inability to identify a still unknown catalyst that played a role in the metal bonding (an experiment to recreate the process resulted in the creation of Adamantium). The shield was awarded to Captain America by the government several months after the beginning of his career. The shield has great aerodynamic properties: it is able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enables it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It is virtually indestructible: it is resistant to penetration, temperature extremes, and the entire electromagnetic spectrum of radiation. The only way it can be damaged in any way is by tampering with its molecular bonding. Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Fictional character Category:Avenger Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Individuals proficient in hand-to-hand combat Category:Individuals with super strength